A fluid injecting device is conventionally known which injects a fluid from the outside of a box into an air bag accommodated in the box to inflate the air bag (the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication (Tokkai-Hei) No. 2002-154579). As shown in FIG. 14, the fluid injecting device has an article loading station 101, a banding station 102, and a fluid supply station 103 provided along a conveying line 100. An empty box 104 is conveyed from upstream of the article loading station 101. Then, in the article loading station 101, an article 105 is loaded into the box 104. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 15, an air bag 107 is placed on the article 105; a nozzle 106 has been installed in the air bag 107. On this occasion, the air bag is installed so that the nozzle 106 projects out of the box 104.
Then, in the banding station 102, as shown in FIG. 16, a cover 108 is placed on the box 104 to close it. The box 104 is then tied with a band 109.
Then, in the fluid supply station 103, a fluid is injected into the air bag 107 through the nozzle 106 to inflate the air bag 107. The air bag 107 thus functions as a cushioning material in the box 104.
After the operation of injecting air into the air bag 107 is completed, the nozzle 106 is removed.
However, the prior art fluid injecting device can be used only if the nozzle is set at the same height in the box, that is, only if the box has the same height. Accordingly, the prior art fluid injecting device has poor general purpose properties. Thus, a fluid injecting device has been desired which is applicable to the case in which the air bag is accommodated in a box of a different height.